


Movie Night

by TeamGlimmadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1000 words, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Post No Strings Attached-verse, and adora cries bc she's soft, and watching a romantic movie, because its NSA, brief language and horny jokes, it's really short i just wanted to write them cuddling, wherein they're engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGlimmadora/pseuds/TeamGlimmadora
Summary: A quick drabble set post story from my fic 'No Strings Attached'!Very short and soft movie night cuddles between Glimmer and Adora. W O W they're fiancés now though, wow  ... ;;-;;
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Strings Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173117) by [LunariumParakeet (EtherianFrigatebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/pseuds/LunariumParakeet), [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything). 



> A quick drabble set post story from my fic 'No Strings Attached'!  
> Very short and soft movie night cuddles between Glimmer and Adora. W O W they're fiancés now though, wow ... ;;-;;

Adora hadn’t been doing well since Rose’s whispered ‘I’ll never let go, Jack’.

She was shivering and sniffling and doing her absolute best to cry quietly so as not to miss the rest of the movie that she’d somehow never seen before. Glimmer wasn’t sure how it had never come up at their sleepovers as teenagers either, seeing as Titanic was one of her favorites.

Adora hadn’t been much of a movie watcher before she met Glimmer (and it appeared that hadn’t changed in the three years they had spent apart). All she knew going into the movie that night was that it was a period romance/drama/action/tragedy and the rest… Well, Glimmer now held the shaking shell of her fiancé in her arms as they lay sprawled out together on the couch. It was late now (the movies runtime taking them well past midnight), only the light of the tv illuminating them inside their blanket bundle. They’d shifted about during the movie, but now Glimmer lay on her back, Adora tucked between her legs, her head resting against her chest, cheek pressed almost directly over Glimmer’s heart. One of Adora’s hands was tucked underneath her chin, the other bunching the fabric of Glimmer’s shorts around her hip, tighter and tighter as the emotions grew bigger and bigger.

Adora sniffled loudly, as the camera panned across the pictures of Rose’s life—the many adventures she’d been allowed to experience thanks to Jack’s sacrifice.

“Did she die?” Adora gasped softly as Rose’s face faded away and the camera dove beneath the sea once more into the wreckage. “No… Is—She’s asleep, right, Glim? Is she dreaming?”

Glimmer bit back her amused chuckle and simply squeezed Adora’s shoulder, knowing she didn’t truly want an answer. Not yet, anyway. Adora’s eyes were round, shining bright blue and glassy as the ship came to life once more and the faces of the characters, they’d grown to know over the last three hours smiled at them.

“Oh…,” Adora’s hand moved from Glimmer’s hip to cover her mouth as the camera panned up the staircase and Jack turned to face them. A slight turn revealed that it was Rose he was smiling down at and Adora broke.

“They’re together again,” she sobbed into Glimmer’s chest as the two kissed and their theme queued the movie out.

Glimmer stretched behind her for the remote, muting the song so Adora wouldn’t cry harder over the lyrics.

“What did you think?” Glimmer chuckled, craning her neck to try to catch a glimpse of Adora’s face, but her fiancé buried her face in her hands, her body shaking with genuine sobs. “Oh… Adora. Hey… Easy, baby.”

Shifting slightly, Glimmer pressed a few gentle kisses to her head, rubbing her hands up and down quivering arms in an attempt to calm her. It twisted her heart to hear Adora cry, but the fact that she’d been so moved by the movie was making it hard for Glimmer to hold back her tenderly amused chuckles.

“Why are you crying, sweetheart?” she murmured into Adora’s hair. “They ended up together again.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Adora hiccuped, drawing in a stuttering breath. “But they had to be  _ dead _ first… And s-s-she got to do all those things… an-nd get m-married and have…a g-g-randaughter…because he saved her…. And she—she let go of  _ him _ …But sh-she never let go of … Her life, y’know?”

Adora burst into a fresh round of tears, and Glimmer joined her this time; her own eyes stinging as she held her fiancé who’s heart was too big for her own good.

“It’s sweet, isn’t it?” Glimmer mused, kissing Adora’s forehead when she finally craned her neck up to peek. Her eyes were red rimmed and watery, her nose was running slightly, cheeks puffy, hair frazzled… Glimmer wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless.

“It makes me think of you,” Glimmer realized it probably wasn’t the best admission to make with Adora’s emotional state so fragile. But she couldn’t help but be honest under her fiance’s earnest gaze.

“Me?” she whimpered, resting her chin against Glimmer’s chest in a position that  _ couldn’t _ possibly be comfortable.

Glimmer smoothed her wild bangs back, running her thumb over the scar in her brow. “Mhm… You saved me too, ‘Dora.” Deciding to push her luck, she quoted Rose, “in every way a person can be saved.”

Adora blinked and then her eyes widened, and her bottom lip trembled, “That’s what Rose—,”

She wailed and buried herself in Glimmer’s chest, slipping her arms underneath Glimmer somehow to crush her in a devastatingly tight embrace.

“Adora…,” she cooed, rubbing her fiance’s trembling back and giggling.

Adora’s head snapped up. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s not,” Glimmer agreed, with a gentle smile as she cupped her wet cheek. “I just love you. You’re so soft.”

A tiny smile tugged at Adora’s lips. “I love you too…. Can I have a kiss?”

“You’re all snotty,” Glimmer denied her, just a little bit teasingly.

Pondering this, Adora dipped down, swiping her nose across Glimmer’s tank top before shooting back up in a pucker. “Now?”

Glimmer screeched, attempting unsuccessfully to throw Adora off. “Adora what the fuck?! That’s so gross!”

“Kiss meeee,” Adora insisted, stretching for one even as Glimmer hollered and laughed and twisted her head away to avoid the sloppy kiss.

“’Your face is so wet!”

“My cheeks are horny for you, Glimmer. Please—,”

Glimmer burst into laughter, and Adora succeeded in planting a wet and messy kiss below her right eye.

“Clean that up,” she insisted, still giggling as Adora lifted the corner of the blanket and wiped her slimy kiss from Glimmer’s cheek.

Glimmer did her the same courtesy, cupping her face once the giggles died, and brushing the tears away with her thumbs.

“Happy movie tomorrow?”

Adora nuzzled into her palm, turning to kiss the soft skin, her eyes gentle and warm. “Whatever. As long as we snuggle.”

“That’s a given,” Glimmer drew her closer, pressing a genuine and heartfelt kiss to those soft, slightly salty lips. “But I’ll let you choose.”

“I choose you.”

“I’m not a movie.”

“You’re  _ my  _ movie,” Adora replied, resting her cheek against Glimmer’s chest again, voice going sleepy.

“You tried....” Glimmer teased, wrapping her arms around Adora’s shoulders to hold her closer to her heart. “Go to sleep, love.”

Adora hummed in reply and Glimmer resigned herself to a night on the couch, and a morning with an aching back. But for her fiancé’s comfort?… It was undeniably worth it.


End file.
